(Sequel) Akhirnya Berkenalan: Final Answer
by ironapff
Summary: Dunia pekerjaan kantoran Kris, Tao, Sehun dan Geng Cafe yang berlanjut. Kris yang pergi ke Jepang meninggalkan Tao yang akhirnya pergi ke London lalu bertemu kembali dengan Sehun diantara hubungannya dengan Kris /KrisTao/HunTao/EXO/
1. Chapter 1: Menghilang

**Akhirnya Berkenalan: Final Answer**

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah dua tahun lebih Tao mengenal Kris, pertemuan yang dimulai dari perkenalan Tao dengan teman-teman Suhodi cafe tempatnya suka makan siang dua tahun silam, benar-benar membuat dirinya menjadi dekat dengan Kris, setelah kejadian itu akhirnya mereka semakin dekat, dan sekarang genap setahun sudah akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengikat ke jenjang yang lebih serius dari pertemanan.

"Happy anniversary, Dear" ucap Kris saat membukaan pintu mobilnya untuk Tao, seperti biasa Kris dan Tao selalu menyempatkan untuk berangkat ke kantor bersama, begitu juga ketika jam pulang jika jam kantor sedang tidak menyita waktu mereka satu sama lain, tentu saja mereka menyempatkan waktu untuk pulang bersama jika itu memungkinkan.

"Thanks Kris" Tao lalu mencium bibir Kris sekilas sebelum memasuki mobil "oh Kris apa yang kau rasakan hari ini?" Kris hanya menjawab dengan senyuman mendengar pertanyaan Tao sambil kembali dia masuk ke dalam mobil.

Disampingnya kini Kris telah duduk di kursi kemudi dan sedang memasangkan _seat-belt_ miliknya dan Tao "aku bisa sendiri Kris" ucap Tao ketika Kris sedang meraih _seat belt-nya_ dan menguncinya.

"Just doin' something sweet for today, Dear" Kris lalu tersenyum dan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya

"Cheesy" sanggah Tao ketika Kris bertindak romantis didepannya, bukan karena Tao tidak suka dengan sikap romantis Kris, tapi Tao hanya geli saja tiap kali diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kris, seperti anak-anak sekolah yang sedang kasmaran, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, apa bedanya mereka berdua dengan pasangan anak sekolah yang sedang kasmaran. Membayangkan itu saja Tao sudah menaruh senyum di bibirnya, dan menurutnya Kris menyadari tingkah laku Tao yang sedang memikirkan tingkah laku pacaran mereka hari ini.

"jam berapa kamu akan pulang hari ini, Dear?" Kris bertanya disela-sela kegiatan mengemudinya "don't forget, we need some quality time for tonight"

"akan ku usahakan pulang lebih awal, Ge"

Selang 30 menit berikutnya, akhirnya mobil Kris berhenti di depan kantor Tao, kantor dengan menara tertinggi di antara kantor-kantor lain di sekitar daerahnya berada, tempatnya yang strategis cukup menjadi pusat patokan seseorang yang tidak mengetahui jalan, ucap saja cari menara tertinggi di daerah ini lalu kalian bisa menunjuk beberapa jalan yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat kantor Tao berada.

Setelah menuruni Tao di depan kantornya, Kris lalu melanjutkan jalan mobilnya menuju kantornya, jalan menuju kantornya dari kantor tao memerlukan waktu 20 menit karena harus memutar melewati ring road lalu baru akhirnya memasuki area kawasan jalan kantor Kris.

Jika dibandingkan dengan jalan yang ditempuh Kris ketika hendak menjemput Tao dari kantornya, perjalanan dari kantor Kris ke kantor Tao terasa lebih cepat karena tidak perlu mengikuti arah jalur ring-road besar yang berada si arah timur kantor Tao, tentu saja itu sebenarnya sangat mengefisienkan waktu bagi Kris, belum lagi Kris akan sangat merasa bernostalgia ketika jalan yang dilalui untuk menjemput Tao dari kantornya melewati cafe tempat mereka berkenalan pertama kali.

Sesampainya di kantor, Kris segera melangkahkan dirinya ke kedalam lift dan menekan lantai 16 ke lantai tempat dirinya bekerja, lift di pagi hari sungguh ramai bahkan 4 lift yang tersedia di dalam gedung kantornya masih terasa kurang ketika di jam pagi dan sore hari, bahkan saat jam itu lift sepertinya membuka pintunya di setiap lantai, rasanya dibanding dengan menaiki lift sepertinya menaniki tangga darurat lebih cepat di pikiran Kris.

Sesampainya di lantai 5 lift kembali berhenti dan tiba-tiba sosok Jongin memasuki lift yang Kris berada di dalamnya. Jongin sedikit kelihatan sangat berkeringat dan kusut, entah apa yang dia lakukan di pagi hari hingga penampilannya sungguh lusuh.

"Hyung!" teriak Jongin dari luar, setelah membungkuk untuk memberi salam hormat layaknya pegawai yang lain ia lalu masuk ke dalam lift disusul beberapa orang yang lain.

"jongin kau sungguh terlihat.. err.. lusuh, what's going on boy?" tanya Kris ketika Jongin sudah masuk kedalam lift dan berdiri disampingnya

"Hyung, tadi aku berinisiatif menaiki tangga darurat, ku pikir aku tidak akan mendapatkan lift karena lift sungguh penuh saat aku tiba tadi, tapi saat aku menaiki tangga menuju lantai 5 aku sungguh menyerah dan benar-benar memutuskan lebih baik menggunakan lift saja" stupid! Untung saja Kris tidak jadi menaiki tangga seperti yang di pikirkannya tadi hingga ke lantai 16, rasanya dia merutuki kenapa ide bodoh bisa terlintas dipikirannya, lebih bodoh lagi rasanya dia ingin menertawai Jongin di dalam lift karena dia mungkin satu-satunya orang yang berniat menuju lantai 16 dengan menggunakan tangga darurat untuk menghindari padatnya lift, tapi sungguh kris benar-benar ingin menertawai Jongin saat ini.

"setelah ini kau bisa ke ruanganku, Jongin?" ucap Kris, sepertinya itu pertanyaan otomatis dengan jawabannya 'ya' yang berada di dalamnya. Bisa dikatakan itu pertanyaan keharusan yang jawabannya harus juga di laksanakan.

* * *

Sesampainya di lantai 16, Jongin mengekor di belakang Kris menuju ruangan Kris, karyawan dan tim yang berada di lantai ini tersenyum ramah dan sedikit membungkuk hormat ketika berpapasan dengan Kris, walaupun Kris bukan lah bos besar di perusahaan ini, tapi bisa dibilang jabatan dia cukup penting dalam kelangsungan masa depan perusahaan ini.

"Hyung ada apa?" ucap Jongin ketika mereka sudah berada di ruangan Kris. Jongin mengambil duduk di sofa hitam tak jauh dari meja Kris.

Di depannya terlihat Kris sedang mencari-cari dokumen di atas mejanya dan dia akhirnya menarik map biru di salah satu tumpukan dokumen tersebut dan membawanya ke pada Jongin.

"Aku ingin menugaskanmu besok ke Daejon utuk bertemu dengan perwakilan salah satu stasiun TV yang akan bekerja sama dengan kantor ini, disana kau akan melakukan pertemuan selama 5 hari untuk membahas perihal hal-hal yang harus disepakati dalam kontrak di map biru ini" jawab Kris sambil menyodorkan map biru yang kini telah diperlihatkan di depan Jongin

"Hyung? Kenapa harus aku? Biasanya kau menyuruh ketua Park untuk menangani masalah seperti ini"

"aku ingin kau belajar lebih untuk perusahaan ini, arraseo?" sekarang sifat Kris berubah seperti kakak yang sedang mengayomi adik kecilnya ke Jongin "ah kalau kau bisa melakukan dengan sangat baik, pertemuan ini bisa kau persingkat, jadi kau tidak perlu menghabiskan 5 hari di Daejon, dan sisa hari nya bisa kau pergunakan untuk bersenang-senang"

Pengutaraan Kris kali ini sungguh membuat Jongin senang, sungguh kali ini dia sangat beruntung sepertinya malaikat telah merasuki Kris, di dalam pikiran Jongin mungkin dia akan menyelesaikan pertemuan nanti selama 3 hari dan sisanya akan dia lakukan untuk bersenang-senang dan beristirahat.

"satu lagi, sepertinya kau harus mengganti pakaianmu Kai, kau bau"

"arraseo! Kalau tadi kau tidak langsung mengajakku ke ruang kerjamu terlebih dahulu, aku juga tadi akan langsung turun ke bawah mengambil pakaian ganti di mobil" kesal Kai

"kau masih suka menyimpan beberapa pakaian di mobil? Ku kira kau sudah hidup bersih ketika kau sudah bersama Kyungsoo" tutur Kris sambil meminum secangkir teh di depan mejanya

"kalau dulu memang sengaja ku taruh beberapa baju untuk baju ganti futsal hyung, tapi kalau sekarang untuk jaga-jaga kalau aku bermalam di rumah Kyungsoo hahahahaha.." Kai tertawa lalu Kris hanya merasa biasa dengan kelakuan Jongin yang satu ini.

* * *

Hari ini memang acara Kris berada di luar kantor, setelah tadi bertemu dengan Jongin untuk memberinya tugas dinas keluar kantor untuk esok. Kris meluncur dengan mobilnya menuju kawasan Gangnam yang tidak jauh dari kantornya.

Cukup lama pertemuan yang dihadiri Kris hari ini, sepanjang hari hanya berada di dalam ballroom hotel, duduk dan mendengarkan beberapa orang mengajukan presentasi dan membahas materi-materi yang telah di presentasikan, tak jarang ada yang berdebat satu sama lain, sehingga terkadang Kris merasa bosan dan sekali dua kali terkadang Kris berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan mengambil segelas minuman dan kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya lalu mendengarkan dan menyaksikan rapat ini hingga selesai. Beberapa kali juga Kris ikut berargumen mengenai pembicaraan rapat yang sedang berlangsung, memberi ide untuk pemecahan masalah yang di bahas antar perusahaan dan hingga akhirnya setelah sebuah keputusan telah di capai, itu artinya rapat ini akan selesai.

Setelah basa-basi dengan kolega dari perusahaan lain, Kris menyalakan handphonenya, niatnya tadi untuk menghubungi Tao, ternyata Tao sudah mengiriminya beberapa pesan singkat.

'_Ge, kau masih bekerja?'_

'_Kris, aku rasa kau sedang sibuk, jangan lupa makan, aku takut kamu kurus Ge'_

'_Kris gege sayang, kalau sudah selesai dengan sibuknya, jangan lupa kabari aku, love you'_

Setelah membaca pesan ketiga dari Tao, Kris segera keluar dari ballroom hotel tersebut dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Dan sesampainya di dalam mobil Kris akhirnya menelfon Tao.

"Hallo dear? Maaf aku tadi pagi tidak memberi tahumu aku ada rapat diluar hari ini, handphone tadi ku matikan" ucap Kris langsung to the point.

"no problem, aku hanya mengawatirkan makan siangmu tadi" jawab Tao dari seberang telfon

"Tao, i want to take you out to dinner" Tao mendengar itu dari seberang telfon langsung mengulas senyum "aku akan menjemputmu, kau masih di kantor?"

"15 menit lagi aku akan membereskan dokumen ini, Ge" tak lama Tao baru menyadari "Kris kita mau kemana?"

"dinner honey, to celebrate our first anniversary"

"dengan pakaian kantor?"

"Yes! Why not? You're still gorgeous!" seketika semburat merah menghiasi pipi Tao, seharusnya Kris melihat saat ini, Tao terlihat sedang salah tingkah di mejanya "aku akan menjemputmu 30 menit lagi di depan kantor"

"Okay" setelah pembicaraan dari telfon berakhir lalu Kris segera melaju mobilnya menuju kantor Tao

* * *

Mobil Kris kini telah memasuki kawasan kantor Tao, Kris lalu melipir dan menepi memakirkan mobilnya diseberang gedung menara tinggi itu.

'Aku sudah berada di seberang kantormu, bisa kau turun ke bawah?' pesan singkat terkirim dari handphone Kris

Tak lama 1 pesan singkat masuk ke handphone Kris 'wait Ge, aku sedang dilift akan turun'

'it's okay, aku akan parkir melewati depan lobby kantormu' kris menjawa pesan Tao

Tak lama terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja merah marun dan berdasi hitam berjalan keluar dari arah lobby, Tao tersenyum ketika Kris membuka kaca jendela mobilnya, lalu ia melambai kearah Kris dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kris dari dalam mobil.

"Ge, seharusnya aku pulang dulu untuk menggati baju" erang Tao ketika sudah duduk di dalam mobil Kris. Dilihatnya kini Kris sedang tersenyum sendiri sambil melajukan mobilnya "Ge, kau kenapa?"

"tidak apa sayang" tak lama Kris kembali menepikan mobilnya di dipinggir jalan dan mengambil sesuatu di kursi belakang mobilnya "happy first anniversary manis" Kris menyerahkan sebuket bunga ke Tao yang tadi dibelinya sebelum menjemput Tao di kantornya

"Ge, hari ini kau sudah mengucapkan ini berkali-kali" Tao berucap sambil menerima bunga dari Kris

"mungkin ini menjadi hobiku saat ini" Kris lalu tersenyum dan menampakkan deretan gigi rapihnya

Sepajang perjalanan Tao bertanya-tanya kemana mereka berdua akan makam malan nanti, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kris dan Tao makan malam berdua, tetapi hari ini terasa lebih spesial karena hari ini merupakan tepat satu tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kris memang tak pernah mengecewakan menurut Tao, satu tahun semasa pacaran ini berjalan sangat manis, kadang mencuri-curi waktu di sela jadwal mereka yang sibuk, mejelajahi pasar malam di pinggir kota, makan siang bersama teman-teman Kris, menonton film di bioskop, dan kadang mereka menghadiri pameran dan konser.

Tak lama mobil mereka telah memasuki kawasan restaurant yang dimaksud lalu kris menyerahkan kunci mobilnya untuk memakirkan mobilnya kepada petugas valet. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju tempat reservasi restaurant dan disambut oleh pelayan yang berbusana khas china.

"meja atas nama Wu" ucap Kris pada salah satu pelayan di meja resepsionis di lobby awal restaurant. Kemudian mereka berdua diantar ke meja yang di maksud.

Ternyata Kris memesan tempat duduk di pinggir jendela. Disampingnya terlihat jelas pemandangan sungai Han tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka, tempat ini sungguh romantis, keadaan lampu yang redup dan lilin diatas meja yang dialaskan kain putih, dan keadaan yang tenang ditambah musik mellow yang setia mengalun di dalam restaurant ini. Restaurant ini di disain dengan konsep china, alunan musik-musik mellow yang terdengar ketika memasuki restaurant membuat Tao seperti mengingat kembali negara asalanya, tulisan-tulisan aksara china yang menempel di dinding dan ornamen-ornamen restaurant menambah kesan suasana menjadi lebih hidup.

"aku tak tahu hari ini kau akan seromantis ini Ge" Tao menatap Kris yang duduk di depannya, jarak mereka yang berhadapan terpisah antara meja dengan beberapa lilin dan gelas wine di depannya.

"aku selalu mengiginkan hari-hari seperti ini Tao, tanpa kesibukan, tanpa kantor, dan hanya kita berdua" Kris lalu memegang tangan Tao dan mengecupnya. Kemudian seorang pelayan datang dan menuangkan wine di gelas mereka berdua.

Malam indah ini mereka lewati di restaurant pinggir sungai Han, diantara Tao maupun Kris saling bertukar kasih, bersulang dengan _white wine, _bercakap-cakap manis dan diakhiri hingga waktu yang cukup larut.

Kris mengantar Tao kembali pulang, setelah mengantarnya hingga ke depan pintu apartemennya dan mendapat ciuman hangat sebelum memastikan Tao benar-benar masuk ke dalam apartemennya Kris lalu kembali mengemudikan mobilnya untuk pulang.

* * *

Dering telepon membangunkan Tao dari tidurnya. Dengan kesadaran yang belum penuh dan mata masih tetutup Tao meraba-raba meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya lalu menjawab panggilan teleponnya "Halo?"

"Dear, ini Kris, apa aku baru membangunkanmu?"

Mendengar suara Kris dari seberang telepon, Tao lalu berguling dan tersenyum di atas tempat tidurnya "aku baru saja memimpikan kita berdua Ge, kemarilah bermain cinta dengan ku"

Diujung telepon Kris hanya tertawa "ini masih gelap dear"

"Mmm." Tao mengerang dengan sensual. "Kalau begitu kemarilah. Kita bisa main lebih lama sebelum berangkat."

Kris mendesah kecewa "justru itu, maafkan aku, aku meneleponmu untuk memberitahu aku hari ini tidak bisa menjemputmu, aku harus ke Jepang selama beberapa hari"

Seketika kini Tao telah sadar sepenuhnya "kenapa baru memberi tahu?"

"semalam habis mengantarmu pulang, Bos tiba-tiba mengirimi pesan untuk menggantikan manager Lee dinas ke Jepang, dia tidak bisa berangkat, istrinya semalam melahirkan di rumah sakit"

"berapa lama kau akan disana Ge?"

"entahlah, tergantung masalah ini selesai, Tao aku harus mematikan telepon ini, aku harus segera masuk ke pesawat"

"pesawat?" ulang Tao "kau sudah di bandara?" ucap Tao kaget "apa kau semalam tidak tidur?"

"Tao," Kris mendesah "akan ku kabari kau nanti dear, aku janji aku akan benar-benar menghubungimu nanti"

"Ge-" Jerit Tao

Terlambat, sambungan terputus. Kris menutup teleponnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Makasih ya reviewnya di 'Akhirnya Bertemu' sebelumnya

author sayang kalian

많이 많이 사랑해 주세요!


	2. Chapter 2: London

**Akhirnya Berkenalan: Final Answer**

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di kantor, Tao tertunduk lesu, bukan karena dia harus ke kantor tanpa diantar oleh Kris, lebih karena sampai saat ini pun Kris belum memberi kabar kepadanya. Apa yang harus dikerjakan disana sampai-sampai harus Kris yang ditugaskan? bukankah ada manager-manager lain yang bisa menggantikannya untuk pergi ke Jepang?

Dari jauh Suho yang melihat Tao berjalan dari arah parkiran seorang diri lalu mendekati Tao "kau tidak bersama Kris?"

"Tidak hyung," Tao kemudian tertunduk lesu. " Dia sedang di Jepang" lanjutnya

"Di Jepang? Bukankah kalian baru dinner bersama kemarin malam?" Ucap Suho kaget mendengar penuturan Tao

"Hyung tau aku dan Kris-ge semalam dinner bersama? " jawab Tao tak kalah kaget

Lalu Suho tertawa "tentu saja, sebelumnya dia menanyakan dimana saja restaurant yang romantis kepadaku, katanya untuk merayakan first anniversary kalian."

"seperti itulah Hyung, setelah itu ternyata dia mendapat pesan singkat dari boss-nya untuk menggantikan manager Lee ke Jepang, dari teleponnya sepertinya dia sungguh terburu-buru," Tao menuturkan dengan tidak bersemangat kepada Suho "dan sampai saat ini dia belum menghubungiku kembali, Hyung. Kurasa dia disana akan lama."

"Percayalah padanya, Tao. Kris tidak akan bermacam-macam disana, dia tidak seperti Sehun."

"Jangan membuka luka lama, Hyung. Aku malas menggingatnya."

Mendengar itu Tao merasa tambah murung, lalu Suho kembali tertawa "Hahaha. Aku hanya bercanda Tao"

Dia teringat kembali, dulu sebelum dengan Kris, Tao sempat mejalin hubungan serius dengan Sehun, perkenalan Tao dengan Sehun terjadi saat mereka sama-sama tak sengaja suka berada di dalam satu lift yang sama. Hingga akhirnya mereka saling berkenalan satu sama lain.

"Aku sering melihatmu disini," ucap Sehun ramah "Oh Sehun." Sehun menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Tao.

"Tao. Hwang Zi Tao." Tao menjawab jabat tangan Sehun dan tersenyum.

Saat itu Tao tahu kalo Sehun juga bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Tao dan ternyata ruang kerja Sehun berada tepat satu lantai diatas Tao.

Mulai dari situ, Sehun sering mengunjungi Tao di lantai bawah, dan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan karyawan lain, beberapa bulan setelah itu mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saat itu Tao merasa Sehun sangat mempesona, entah apa yang dulu dirasakan hingga dia menjawab jabat tangan Sehun sewaktu di lift.

Sehun orang yang sangat dingin jika dilihat sekilas, rahang yang tajam membentuk mukanya menambah kesan tegas, hidungnya yang mancung proporsional dan ditambah bibir tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya tampak sempurna, badannya yang tegap dan berkulit putih menjadikannya lebih cocok sebagai model dibanding pegawai kantor. Rambut klimis Sehun yang berwarna blonde disisir rapih setiap datang ke kantor, tak jarang Sehun memberi senyum ramah kepada siapapun yang dikenalnya saat berpapasan di dalam kantor.

Selama berpacaran, Tao dan Sehun menutupi hubungan mereka karena aturan perusahaan memang setiap karyawan dilarang mejalin hubungan yang lebih dari pertemanan. Bila ketahuan, salah satu dari mereka harus siap ada yang keluar dari perusahaan ini.

Tao dan Sehun sangat hati-hati menutupi hubungan mereka. Setelah lama dan sabar menjalin hubungan seperti itu, seperti kucing-kucingan dengan pengawasan karyawan lain. Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah.

Sehun memilih mengalah keluar dari perusahaan, alasannya karena tentu saja dia ingin hubungannya dengan Tao tidak lagi secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Sehun bisa leluasa menjemput Tao, makan siang bersama, menemani saat jam lembur dan berjalan diluar kantor tanpa harus takut-takut ketahuan oleh karyawan lain.

Banyak karyawan lain telah mendengar Sehun yang keluar dari kantor ternyata karena Sehun telah memiliki hubungan dengan Tao, entah siapa yang memulai, tapi berita itu sudah cepat tersebar di seluruh kantor. Termasuk ke telinga Suho-ketua tim Tao.

"Aku telah mendengar semuanya," ucap Suho "apa hubungan kalian sungguh serius hingga salah satu diantara kalian harus memutuskan untuk keluar?" Suho bertanya di depan Tao

"Sehun yang menginginkannya, Manager Kim."

"Bukan urusan ku memang untuk mencampuri, tapi kalau kalian masih belum serius kemungkinan kalian berkahir pasti ada, aku takut keputusan yang kalian ambil sungguh gegabah." Suho bebicara empat mata di ruangannya bersama Tao. Menurut Suho, kehilangan pegawai cemerlang seperti Sehun hanya karena masalah cinta sungguh disayangkan, baik Tao maupun Sehun adalah karyawan andalan di dalam perusahaannya. Tao mengerti benar posisi Suho ketika kehilangan seorang karyawan yang diandalkannya. Sehun maupun Tao merupakan asset yang berharga di dalam kantornya

Tetapi tak beberapa lama Sehun pindah, hubungan Tao dan Sehun menjadi renggang, mereka jarang berkomunikasi ataupun bertemu, Tao berpikiran mungkin kesibukan mereka sekarang berbeda, akibatnya diantara mereka berdua sering terjadi kesalah pahaman dan _miss communication_ satu sama lain. Bagi Tao, mungkin itu wajar untuk hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini. Walaupun tidak bisa bertemu setiap hari, masih ada hari sabtu dan minggu untuk saling mengunjungi satu sama lain.

Ternyata Tao salah, kerenggangan mereka menjadi tanda hal buruk lain setelah itu.

Hingga suatu hari, tiba-tiba Sehun secara sepihak memutuskan hubungan mereka lewat telepon. Tao yang kaget tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sungguh sangat tidak terduga. Dia langsung teringat apa yang di katakan Suho bahwa kemungkinan berpisah masih ada dan ini memang keputusan yang gegabah.

Tak lama setelah itu, Tao tau ternyata selama ini Sehun sudah menjalin hubungan lain dengan seseorang ketika dia pindah kantor, benar sepertinya bahwa kantor adalah salah satu tempat kemungkinan terjadinya perselingkuhan paling besar.

* * *

Sudah seminggu ini Kris berada di Jepang dan hanya satu kali Kris mengirimi pesan singkat. Malam hari saat Tao ingin tidur.

'_aku di Jepang sepertinya akan lama, maafkan aku dear, ini mendadak, sungguh aku berjanji sepulang nanti aku akan membawamu kemanapun kau mau untuk berlibur. Selama disini aku tidak sempat memegang ponsel, maafkan aku sekali lagi, aku menyayangimu.'_

Kemudian Tao hanya mendesah kecewa ketika membaca pesan dari Kris. Akan lama? Ulangnya dalam hati, kenapa sangat mendadak dan tidak bisa dihubungi? Ucapnya kembali sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar tertidur.

Melihat Tao yang murung setiap ke kantor, Suho merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Tao, sungguh dirinya juga ingin memarahi Kris karena telah membuat karyawannya tidak semangat kerja di kantor.

Suho akhirnya mempunyai ide untuk Tao, dia berniat untuk megirim Tao ke London, selagi sebagai perwakilan untuk auditor, rasanya perjalanan kantor ke London juga bisa dianggap sebagai liburan untuk Tao melupakan masalahnya dengan Kris.

"Hyung yakin?" Ucap Tao ragu mendengar permintaan Suho.

"Hanya dua minggu, kau juga bisa sambil jalan-jalan disana, waktu auditnya juga tidak full setiap hari" ucap Suho mantap

"Aku takut ketika aku berangkat Kris-ge akan kembali."

"Justru aku mengirimu ke London sengaja untuk membuatmu lebih _fresh_ dengan keadaan sekarang, kurasa Kris juga akan maklum, kapan lagi liburan dibiayai oleh perusahaan" senyum Suho meyakinkan Tao

Tao menghela napas berat. "Ini bukan liburan Hyung, aku juga harus mengaudit."

"Oke. Oke. Kuharap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya' darimu" Suho tertawa "Kau akan berangkat lusa dengan dua karyawan lain, jangan lupa bawa baju musim dingin, kurasa disana sedang turun salju, dan ini tiket pesawatnya dan dokumen-dokumen untuk mengaudit perusahaan disana"

Tao lalu menerima beberapa dokumen yang diberikan "Hyung aku akan berangkat bertiga?"

"Ya, satu orang satu perusahaan," jawab Suho "ah satu lagi, aku juga akan mengabari Kris kalau kau akan ku kirim ke London, tenang saja."

Tao lalu tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan Suho dengan membawa beberapa map.

* * *

Tepat hari ini Tao berangkat menuju Inggris untuk mengaudit sebuah perusahaan selama dua minggu bersama dua karyawan lain. Sebelumnya dia telah mengirimi pesan singkat ke nomor Kris kemarin dan kini dia mengirimi pesan singkat kembali sebelum benar-benar berangkat ke London.

'_aku ke London hari ini selama dua minggu, Suho-hyung menyuruhku untuk mengaudit sebuah perusahaan, jaga dirimu disana, Ge. Beritahu aku kalau kau akan pulang, aku akan menjemputmu nanti'_

Harapannya hanya semoga Kris sempat membaca dan membalas pesannya, dia tau Kris pasti sangat sibuk, dan dia percaya kepada Kris, tapi tetap saja rasa khawatir selalu dia rasa.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara Incheon, Tao selalu memegang ponselnya, menanti Kris membalas atau melepon dirinya, tapi hingga dia sampai di dalam bandara, tidak satu pun Kris membalas pesannya.

Pesawat menuju London yang Tao naiki akan berangkat pukul 08.00 malam, lama menanti pesan balasan dari Kris, akhirnya Tao menyerah dan mematikan ponselnya ketika pesawat akan tinggal landas meninggalkan Korea.

Ditemani dengan dua pegawai lain, Tao terbang menuju London dengan hati yang gundah, nampaknya akan terjadi hal buruk selama disana, dia berharap bukan suatu kejadian yang sangat buruk yang akan menimpanya.

* * *

Setelah berjam-jam di dalam pesawat, akhirnya Tao sampai di bandara Heathrow London, Tao dan kedua karyawan lain di jemput secara terpisah sesuai tujuan perusahaan yang akan di audit.

"Hari ini sampai besok aku free." guman Tao saat mengecek jadwal di buku agendanya.

Tao sudah memikirkan mungkin dia besok akan berjalan-jalan disekitar Hotel, mencari suatu taman atau tempat perbelanjaan di sekitar sana.

Mobil yang membawa Tao dari bandara kini sudah sampai Hotel, setelah melakukan cek-in, Tao langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai 20. Kamar 1104.

Ketika sampai di kamar, Tao langsung memeriksa ponselnya, kamar ini menurutnya cukup besar untuk ukuran satu orang, ruangan kamar hotel ini dibagi dua dengan sekat yang memisahkan ruang tidur dengan ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu kecil, terlihat sungguh minimalis karena di dominasi oleh warna hitam dan putih dengan jendela yang mengadap ke arah selatan, memperlihatkan gemerlap kota London yang ramai. Setelah itu lalu Tao mendudukan dirinya di kursi sofa berwarna putih di pojok ruangan. 1 pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Tao.

Tao membuka pesan itu dengan senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya. Kris pasti sudah membalas pesannya guman Tao sendiri.

'_Tao apa kau sudah sampai? Kau punya waktu kosong sampai besok. Have fun!'_-pesan singkat dari Suho.

Seketika Tao kembali lesu setelah melihat pesan yang dia terima, ternyata bukan dari Kris. Kris masih belum menghubunginya. Rasa kecewa pada Kris seketika muncul kembali. Sepanjang perjalan yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Kris. Kris sedang melakukan apa? Kris berada di mana? kapan Kris pulang? Kenapa sulit untuk dihubungi? Dan banyak hal lain yang menjadi pertanyaan Tao. Entahlah apakah Kris juga memikirkan dirinya disana.

Setelah membereskan pakaian dan kopernya, Tao akhirnya beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Berendam air panas mungkin akan merilekskan pikirannya. Mungkin esok dia baru akan menjelajahi London sebelum pergi mengaudit.

* * *

Malam ini Tao berjalan menyusuri keramaian Oxford Street, dengan mengenakan syal merah yang terlilit di lehernya serta mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam, Tao dengan gaya casualnya berjalan-jalan santai mencari udara di luar jalan kota London. Sesekali ia berhenti di suatu toko sambil melihat-lihat masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan beberapa tas belanjaan yang tadi di belinya. Akhirnya Tao singgah sebentar ke sebuah restaurant _western food_ yang berada di sepanjang jalan.

Tao duduk di luar restaurant sambil memakan Waffle-nya, di angan-angannya kini dia menginginkan Kris berada di sampingya, duduk berdua di restaurant ini, menyesap kopi hangat bersama, bersenda gurau di tengah-tengah kota London, berjalan-jalan hingga larut malam dengan menjelajahi berbagai macam toko, memakan gulali yang manis sambil menggenggam tangan Kris di saat dingin menusuknya, dan diakhiri dengan berbagi kehangatan di dalam hotel sepanjang malam.

Tentu saja memikirkannya itu terasa sangat manis tapi juga menyita waktu Tao. Dan tak terasa kini jam sudah menujukkan waktu sebelas malam. Tao harus segera kembali ke Hotel.

"Hello. Can you pick me up at Homi's Café? I'm going back to the Hotel." ucap tao menelepon memberi tahukan _driver_-nya.

Tak lama setelah itu mobil sedan hitam yang sama seperti mobil yang menjemputnya di bandara kini telah terlihat menepi di seberang restaurant.

Banyak orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitar jalan ini, sepanjang jalan terlihat toko-toko yang menjual barang-barang _branded_ yang berjejer rapih dan ribuan orang-orang silih berganti keluar masuk dari toko satu ke toko lainnya demi memburu diskon yang ditawarkan, di jalan ini juga banyak tersedia kedai yang menjual pernak-pernik khas London, terlihat juga banyak pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu malamya untuk berjalan-jalan di pesisir jalan atau ada yang sekedar duduk-duduk di restaurant dan memesan beberapa makanan hangat ditemani dengan turunnya salju di malam hari.

* * *

Saat di pagi hari Tao meruntuki dirinya terlambat bangun dari yang direncanakan, ini mungkin karena kemarin dia jalan-jalan hingga larut malam di Oxford Street. Dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa sambil merapihkan dasi dan jas yang dibalut matel coklat panjang, Tao berjalan menuruni lift menuju sedan hitam yang menunggunya di depan lobby hotel.

Di dalam mobil dia kembali membaca ulang apa saja yang harus dia lakukan disana, sambil melihat keterangan yang ada di surat bahwa setelah sampai disana dia harus bertemu dengan Mr. Brown.

Dari dalam sedan hitam yang membawanya menuju perusahaan Tao tampak senang, tak sampai dua puluh menit Tao mempelajari perusahaan yang dimaksud, ternyata perusahaan tersebut merupakan perusahan Korea yang memiliki cabang di Inggris. Menurutnya pekerjaannya kali ini tidak terlalu sulit, ini sama saja seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika mengaudit perusahaan Korea lainnya.

Tak lama mobil sedan hitam yang Tao naiki sudah memasuki area parkir perusahaan, segera Tao masuk ke lobby dan menuju ruang informasi memberi tahukan bahwa dirinya adalah wakil auditor dari Korea untuk mengaudit perusahaan ini. Dia lalu diarahkan untuk ke lantai 10 untuk langsung bertemu Mr. Brown di ruangannya.

Selama menunggu pintu lift terbuka, samar-samar terdengar suara memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Hingga tak lama seseorang yang memanggilnya kini tepat di belakangnya.

"Tao?" ucap seseorang ragu lalu menepuk pundak Tao "ternyata benar kau, Tao." senyumnya sambil menegok kearah Tao.

Seketika tak ada kata yang bisa keluar ketika ia melihat orang yang kini berada disampinya, begitu terkejut hingga ia merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari yang ia rasakan tadi.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Taozi" ucapnya lalu memeluk Tao yang masih terkejut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: Holding On

**Akhirnya Berkenalan: Final Answer**

.

.

.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Taozi" ucapnya lalu memeluk Tao yang masih terkejut, "aku senang dapat melihatmu lagi." Orang itu lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tao yang masih kaget hanya tergagap menuturkan nama seseorang yang sekarang memeluknya. "Se-Sehun?"

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari suara Tao.

Kurang lebih sudah tiga tahun sejak Sehun pindah kantor dan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Tao mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Merasa sangat terpukul saat itu, Tao sungguh tidak peduli lagi tentang Oh Sehun. Berbulan-bulan dia hanya diam dan menyendiri saja, itu dilakukan karena Tao tidak tau harus meluapkan kekecewaannya dengan cara apa. Dan pada akhirnya Tao hanya fokus kepada pekerjaannya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Hingga Tao pun tidak tahu kalau sekarang Sehun tidak bekerja lagi di Korea, melainkan di London. Tetapi kenapa dunia sempit sekali sampai-sampai Tao harus bertemu Sehun disini?

Melihat banyak orang yang melihat mereka berpelukan di depan lift, Tao segera melepaskan pelukan Sehun. "Lepas Sehun!" ucap Tao ketika melepas pelukan Sehun kasar.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak rindu padaku, Taozi?"

"Permisi Sehun pintu lift sudah terbuka." Tao mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika melihat pitu lift di depannya sudah terbuka.

Mengikuti Tao yang tergesa memasuki lift, Sehun pun mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Ucap Tao kesal sambil menekan tombol lift ke lantai yang dia tuju.

"Aku juga ingin naik lift,Tao. Jangan berburuk sangka dan kebetulan juga kau sepertinya ingin menuju lantai 10 sama sepertiku" Sehun melirik tombol menyala lantai 10 yang telah di tekan Tao. "Nampaknya kau auditor korea yang dimaksud bos-ku kemarin"

"Hmm." guman Tao singkat menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

"Berapa lama kau akan di London?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

**TING**

Suara pintu lift terbuka di lantai 10. Tao berjalan cepat keluar lift terlebih dahulu tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun dan meninggalkan Sehun yang keluar lift dengan berjalan santai. Melihat itu Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Tao yang berusaha menjauhinya.

'_Rupanya dia masih menghindariku.'_ Gumannya dalam hati.

* * *

"Welcome to London Mr. Huang." ucap Mr. Brown ketika berjabat tangan dengan Tao di dalam ruang kerjanya lalu Mr. Brown mempersilahkan Tao duduk di sofa yang berada disampingya. "Please have a seat."

Tao lalu duduk di sofa ruang kerja Mr. Brown. Sambil menunggu Mr. Brown mengangkat telfonnya, Tao mencuri-curi ke pemandangan interior dalam ruang kerja Mr. Brown.

Sungguh rapih dan minimalis. Tidak banyak barang yang tersimpan disini. Hanya sebuah rak buku kecil di pojok ruangan, beberapa patung kecil dan penghargaan yang terpajang di rapih di rak yang menempel di pojok dinding, sisanya hanya ada meja kerja dengan beberapa alat tulis dan telepon diatasnya serta papan nama besar bertuliskan Gerald Bastian Brown dan lukisan besar yang tertempel tepat di belakang tempat duduknya serta satu-satunya lemari kayu dengan aksen klasik di tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

Di tengah ruangan terdapat sofa pertemuan yang menghadap ke jendela-jendela besar memperlihatkan lingkungan luar gedung, membuat siapa saja tamu yang duduk di sofa ini merasakan bagaimana tingginya ruangan kerja Mr. Brown karena ketika dia mendudukan diri di sofa ini kita bisa melihat begitu ramai dan sibuknya kota London.

Melihat Mr. Brown sudah menutup teleponnya, Tao kembali membenarkan duduknya.

"I'm sorry. I had to make a call" Mr. Brown lalu mengambil duduk di berhadapan dengan Tao dan menyerahkan beberapa map kepada Tao "Mr. Huang, These are a few documents that you will need while you here, please check if there is any mistaken."

Sambil mengecek satu-satu isi map yang di berikan oleh Mr. Brown, terdengar suara pintu ruangan terketuk dan Mr. Brown mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk.

Melihat orang yang memasuki ruangan Mr. Brown ternyata adalah Oh Sehun, Tao merasakan kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hari ini. Setelah berbicara singkat, Mr. Brown lalu membawa Sehun berjalan menuju sofa yang diduduki Tao.

"Mr. Huang, this is Mr. Oh, he will accompany you while you do all the audit process in this company. Please ask him if you need a help." ucap Mr. Brown dengan suara beratnya.

Ya Tuhan apa lagi ini? Cukup hari ini dia menerima kenyataan bahwa dia harus mengaudit kantor Sehun dan sekarang Sehun harus menjadi partnernya selama dia di London? Bagi Tao ini sungguh seperti neraka, itu yang dia rasakan ketika mendengar penuturan Mr. Brown.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Huang" salam ramah Sehun memberi jabat tangan ke Tao.

"Nice to meet you too" Tao lalu menjawab jabat tangan Sehun. Terasa malas dari jabat tangan yang Sehun rasakan dari tangan Tao. Cukup bagi Sehun untuk merasakannya tetapi mungkin itu tidak terlihat bila dipandang dari Mr. Brown.

"I hope you two can cooperate each other, since you both are from Korea, I think you can work together as well." ucap Mr. Brown mengakhiri pertemuan mereka bertiga hari ini.

* * *

"Tao kau mau kemana?" panggil Sehun melihat Tao berjalan cepat menjauhi dirinya ketika mereka berdua sudah keluar dari ruangan Mr. Brown.

"Tentu saja kemana pun asal tidak ada kau" jawab Tao ketus sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun.

"Hei! Tak ingat kau disini hanya menjadi tamu dan tidak tahu dimana ruang kerjamu?" mendengar itu secara otomatis Tao lalu menghentikan jalannya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang Tao membalikkan badan dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan malas. "Baiklah Mr. Oh dimana aku harus memulai pekerjaanku?"

Melihat itu Sehun lalu tersenyum jail. "Kajja! kita berbicara di ruanganku terlebih dahulu" Sehun berniat merangkul Tao, tapi kemudian Tao menepisnya.

"Kita bisa berjalan tanpa harus berangkulan." Sangkal Tao ketika menepis lengan Sehun yang ingin merangkul pundaknya. Kemudian Sehun hanya menaikkan bahunya sekilas mengisyaratkan bahasa tubuh 'ok' lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang kerja Sehun yang tidak jauh dari ruang kerja Mr. Brown.

* * *

"Jadi dimana tim leader mu?" Tanya Sehun sembari menyuguhkan teh ke Tao. "Seharusnya kau bersama tim leader bukan?"

"Tidak, dia mempercayakan tugas ini kepadaku sendiri." Jawab Tao sambil menyesap teh yang Sehun berikan.

"Sungguh? Tim leder-mu percaya diri sekali." Tegasnya.

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku?" Protes Tao segera. "Lagi pula ini permintaan Suho hyung." Gumannya Tao tak lama dari protesnya.

"Tidak hanya saja sepertinya ini baru untukmu" tebak Sehun dengan tepat. "Tapi kalau itu keputusan Suho hyung. Aku yakin dia tidak asal menentukan."

"Sehun bisa tidak kau tidak berbicara terus menerus? Aku sedang mengecek dokumen-dukumen yang diberikan Mr. Brown tadi"

"Ku kira auditor korea yang dimaksud boss-ku kemarin yang akan mengaudit perusahaan ini adalah seseorang yang tua, mudah emosi dan berwajah galak." ucap Sehun sambil memperhatikan Tao yang sedang membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas di depannya. "Tetapi ternyata itu kau." Lanjutnya diselingi tawaan yang mengarah kepada Tao.

"Diam Sehun! Aku bisa membuat laporan yang tidak-tidak tentangmu kepada Mr. Brown dengan kelakuan berisikmu sekarang." Ancam Tao menatap tajam Sehun.

"Wow kau ini auditor SDM atau keuangan sebenarnya! Kalau begitu aku harus mempertanyakan integritas dan keprofessionalan mu di dalam pekerjaan ini."

"Kau yang membuatku yang suit bekerjasama Sehun-ssi." Tao menekankan panggilan –ssi pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Calm down Tao-ah." ucap Sehun memelas. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku keluar sebentar memeriksa ruang kerjamu apa sudah selesai disiapkan atau belum." Lanjutnya.

Selama menunggu Sehun kembali ke ruangannya, Tao masih tetap berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang harus ia periksa secepatnya, sesekali dia mencatat bagian-bagian penting yang harus dia lakukan dua minggu kedepan. Melihat kegitannya yang rumit seperti ini nampaknya dia harus segera menempati ruangannya, tidak mungkin juga dia berlama-lama di ruangan Oh Sehun. Yang ada konsentrasinya buyar mendengar ocehan Oh Sehun dan segala tingkah lakunya.

* * *

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Sambil melempar senyum ramah kepada karyawan lain yang berpapasan dengannya Sehun berpikir nampaknya minggu ini minggu keberuntungannya. Siapa sangka dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Tao. Sehun ingat betul betapa dia juga menyesal ketika memutuskan hubungannya dengan Tao.

Sangat bodoh bagi Sehun karna dulu dia benar-benar menyia-nyiakan Tao dan keputusannya keluar dari kantor tersebut. Karena itu yang akhirnya membuat dirinya tergoda untuk mendua. Niat awalnya yang tidak menduakan siapapun berakhir dengan keputusan dia lebih memilih melepaskan Tao dari pada harus memiliki dua kekasih.

Memang sangat salah ketika Sehun lebih memilih kekasih barunya dibanding Tao yang sudah bersamanya lebih lama. Awalnya memang berselingkuh itu menyenangkan, tapi lama-lama apa yang Sehun rasakan sungguh jauh berbeda dari yang ia pikiran.

Sialnya karma memang selalu ada. Ketika Sehun lebih memilih kekasih barunya dibanding Tao, 5 bulan kemudian hal yang Sehun lakukan kepada Tao terjadi pada dirinya. Saat itu Sehun lah yang ditinggalkan. Kejadiannya sama seperti dia memutuskan Tao. Sungguh Sehun sudah benar-benar merasakan bahwa Tuhan memang selalu adil.

Entah apa yang dia dapatkan sekarang bahwa mungkin Tuhan sedang memberinya kesempatan, kali ini dia dipertemukan lagi dengan Tao. Ini merupakan kesempatan yang baik untuk memperbaiki keburukannya yang lalu.

Sambil melihat jam di lengannya, Sehun kini sudah berjalan menuju cafe dilantai bawah kantornya. "One ice americano and frappuccino, please." Ujarnya memesan kedua minuman tersebut.

Tak lama 10 menit kemudian 2 minuman itu sudah berada di tangannya. Satu minuman kesukaan Tao dan satu lagi untuk dirinya.

Dulu mereka sering sekali menghabiskan waktu pulang kantor bersama di kedai kopi sekitaran tempat mereka bekerja. Tao sangat menyukai ice Americano, tapi menurut Sehun ice Americano itu sangat pahit, pahit dan asam lebih tepatnya. Sungguh Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa ice Americano bukan minuman yang layak untuk dia tenggak.

Mengingat itu membuat Sehun tersenyum sendiri, hal bodoh yang terasa manis mengenai perbedaannya dengan Tao.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Sehun masuk keruangannya dan masih menemukan Tao dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan diatas meja tamu. Kini ditambah laptop Tao yang telah terbuka dan layar yang menyala menampilkan beberapa input-an data di dalamnya.

"Ruanganmu sudah siap." Ucapnya membuyarkan fokus Tao. "Ice Americano-mu ku taruh disini ya." Lanjutnya ketika menaruh cup kopi tersebut diantara lembaran-lembaran kertas Tao.

"Jangan! Sehun! Kertas-kertasnya bisa basah!" Dengan sigap Tao langsung mengambil Ice Americano itu ke tangannya. "Kau mau membunuhku ya?" Ucapnya sarkratis.

Sehun tertawa melihat kelakuan Tao. Sungguh sangat lucu, dia memang selalu galak kalau soal keprofessionalan pekerjaan. "Kau mau melihat ruanganmu sekarang atau besok?" Tanyanya menginterupsi Tao yang sedang meminum kopinya. Lalu matanya kembali melihat jam di lengannya "30 menit lagi jam kantor selesai."

"Sungguh? Kenapa waktu cepat sekali." Seru Tao berbicara dengan sedotan masih menempel dimulutnya. "Besok saja kalau begitu, sepertinya aku masih harus mengecek kembali susunan program audit ini di hotel." Lanjutnya sambil membereskan kertas-kertas dan menutup kembali laptopnya.

"Kau ini berantakan sekali." Lalu Sehun membantu merapihkan kertas-kertas dokumen Tao yang masih berantakan.

"Untungnya partner-ku disini itu kau, jadi aku bisa sedikit bersantai seperti diruanganmu sekarang."

Kembali Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tao yang di dengarnya barusan. "Sudah kembali merasa nyaman berada di dekat ku hmm?" Kata Sehun dengan ucapan menggoda.

"Jangan besar kepala!" Sanggah Tao yang dipenuhi gengsi.

"Sini biar ku bantu bawakan." Sehun merebut tumpukan kertas yang Tao pegang, mereka lalu berjalan bersama keluar ruangan menuju lobby kantor. "Kau pulang dengan taxi, bus atau dijemput driver?" Tanyanya sambil melirik kearah Tao.

"Driver. Selama di London aku disediakan fasilitas antar jemput oleh kantormu." Sehun mendengarnya hanya menunjukkan mimik muka 'o' dan sedikit mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengantarmu pulang" keluh Sehun di hadapan Tao. "Biar ku temani kau menunggu jemputanmu kalau begitu."

* * *

Tao yang duduk kursi belakang mobil menyenderkan kepalanya pada sisi kiri jendela, matanya menatap kosong jalan raya yang ramai dari dalam mobil terhanyut oleh pikirannya sendiri yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya, sampai dia akhirnya tersadar ketika mobilnya berhenti saat di persimpangan lampu merah.

"Can you stop right there? I wanna buy something." Perintah Tao kepada driver menunjuk ke sisi kanan jalan.

"Yes, Sir." Lalu driver tersebut memutar kemudinya ke arah kanan dan menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah restauran yang di tunjuk Tao.

Di dalam restaurant Tao duduk sendiri mengahadap ke jalanan yang ramai, hiruk-pikuk London malam ini terbatasi oleh kaca restaurant yang mengedapkan suara keramaian dari luar restaurant. Bahkan sampai di restaurant-pun Tao masih melamun menunggu pesanannya datang.

'_rasanya aneh sekali kalau makan di restauran sendiri'_ gumannya ketika melamun menunggu pesanan _take away-_nya. Semenjak bersama Kris ia sudah melupakan bagaimana rasa sepinya makan di restaurant sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani, padahal dulu dia sering sekali makan di cafe dekat kantor seorang diri ketika makan siang. Kemudian Tao tersadar bahwa setahun ini ia sudah terbiasa menerima Kris yang selalu menemaninya sepanjang hari.

"Here's your order, Sir." ucap seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri meja Tao dan membawa bungkusan makanan yang ia pesan. Seketika Tao tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pelayan tersebut datang dengan muka tersenyum menginterupsi kegitan melamunnya.

"Keep the change." Tao menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan membayar pesanan makanannya lalu pergi meninggalkan restaurant tersebut.

Tao memutuskan untuk menyantap makanannya di dalam mobil, dia hanya memesan satu buah _hamburger_ dan satu _cup large hot tea_.

Tao lalu me-review apa saja yang telah ia lakukan hari ini sambil mengigit dan mengunyah hamburgernya. Tapi di kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh pertemuannya dengan Oh Sehun. Ya, dari awal pagi pertemuannya di depan lift, sampai di ruangan Mr. Brown hingga menghabiskan jam kantor di ruangan Oh Sehun dan berakhir di jam pulang ketika Sehun menemaninya menunggu jemputan di lobby kantor.

Tanpa sadar Tao mendesah berat menggingatnya lalu ia menyesap teh panasnya pelan-pelan berharap pikirannya juga larut menghilang bersamaan dengan air teh panas yang masuk mengaliri tenggorokannya.

Badannya kini sangat lelah dengan tugas di hari pertama mengaudit di kantor Sehun. Keinginannya ketika sampai di hotel malam ini lalu mengecek program auditnya untuk esok terpaksa ia urungkan karena rasa kantuk dan lelah sudah menguasai tubuhnya.

* * *

Hari kedua tugas audit yang dijalanin Tao dipersiapkan dengan matang karena sesuai jadwal hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan tim manajemen dan akuntan membicarakan perubahan modal saham, hutang jangka panjang dan berbagai macam rekam tugas manajemen dan akuntan yang bertanggung jawab atas hal-hal keuangan di perusahaan ini.

Sesampainya di dalam kantor Tao teringat bahwa ia tidak tahu dimana letak ruangannya karena kemarin ia langsung pulang tanpa mengeceknya, terlebih lagi dia tidak mengetahui nomor ponsel Oh Sehun –satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal disini dan bertanggung jawab atas janji dimana dia seharusnya memberi tahu letak ruangan Tao.

Tao akhirnya berinisiatif menunggu Sehun di lobby utama kantor ini sambil duduk santai di kursi tunggu di pojok lobby. Sambil memegang kumpulan dokumen di tangannya dan tas kulit selempang yang menggantung di bahu kirinya, ia memerhatikan setiap orang yang masuk dan keluar melewati pintu utama lobby.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang dinanti datang. Sehun berjalan santai memasuki kantor sambil melempar senyum kepada orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Dandanannya rapih, dengan sepatu hitam mengkilap dan dasi merah yang menempel di kemeja hitamnya dibalut dengan jas hitam yang sangat pas membentuk lekuk tubuh tipisnya.

"Sehun!" Panggil Tao dengan suara tinggi lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa dipanggil mencari dimana sumber suara yang tadi meneriakkan namanya, sampai akhirnya matanya melihat kearah Tao di pojok lobby sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Sehun lalu tersenyum dan langsung berjalan cepat menghapiri Tao. "Menungguku?" Ucapnya ketika dirinya sudah berada di depan Tao.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana ruanganku, jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggumu disini."

Sehun lalu tertawa mendengar penuturan Tao yang seperti anak kecil yang sedang tersesat di pusat perbelanjaan. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya kepada resepsionis kantor ini?"

"Ah! Aku tidak sampai memikirkannya." Jawabnya singkat lalu tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Selama perbincangan menuju ruang kerja Tao, Sehun tahu bahwa hari ini Tao _full _bertemu tim manajemen dan akuntan untuk mengadakan _meeting_ hingga sore. Niatnya hari ini ingin mengajak Tao menghabiskan malam setelah pulang kerja di sekitaran Covent Garden untuk sekedar melihat hiburan jalan terpaksa ia urungkan. Sehun tidak ingin membuat Tao tambah lelah sehabis jam kerjanya dan membuat jadwal kerja Tao berantakan si hari esoknya.

* * *

"Ini kopi hangat untukmu." Ucap Sehun menyodorkan segelas cup kopi ke Tao.

"Kau menungguku?" Tanya Tao kaget ketika melihat Sehun tepat berada di depannya. "Ya ampun Sehun ini bahkan sudah pukul 9 malam."

"No problem." Jawab Sehun acuh. Nampaknya memang dia sudah merencanakan untuk menunggu Tao pulang rapat sejak pembicaraan dengan Tao tadi pagi. "Driver-mu sudah ku suruh untuk pulang duluan dan sebagai gantinya aku yang akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Lanjutnya. "Ayo keparkiran." Ajak Sehun lalu di ikuti Tao yang mengekori di belakangnya.

Hari ini sungguh terasa sangat lelah bagi Tao, selama berjam-jam ia terjebak di dalam ruangan untuk mendengarkan pemaparan presentasi keuangan dan untungnya semua tim bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, pembawaan presentasi mereka yang teratur dan bertahap membuat perjalanan meeting terasa nyaman. Tidak ada kendala bagi kedua belah pihak, semua memang sudah di persiapkan sehingga pertemuan dengan tim manajemen dan akuntan berjalan sangat lancar walau memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama, sembari itu Tao juga membandingkannya dengan hasil laporan audit yang dilakukan tahun lalu dan beberapa status-status keugangan yang berlaku saat ini.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya di penjara diruangan tertutup bersama perwakilan manajemen dan akuntan yang cerewet-cerewet itu." Ledek Sehun di kursi kemudi mobilnya.

"Lelah." Keluh Tao yang duduk disamping kursi kemudi. "Hei kau kan juga bagian dari mereka." Ingat Tao sambil menatap sinis kearah Sehun. "Kantormu aneh sekali ya, karena rapat saja aku sampai harus makan siang di ruang rapat itu bersama orang-orang yang tidak ku kenal." Tutur Tao sedikit kesal.

Sehun tertawa keras mendengar keluhan Tao, "Hei setidaknya aku tidak harus mengikuti rapat dan masuk kedalam golongan-golongan cerewet itu. Kau ini seperti baru mengikuti rapat saja." Ucapnya sambil melihat Tao yang sedang terduduk lesu disampingnya. Dasi hitam yang tadi pagi Tao pakai terlihat sudah dilepasnya dan masi tergenggam di tangannya. "Itu tandanya mereka menyukaimu sampai-sampai memaksamu makan bersama di ruangan rapat." Gelak tawa Sehun terdengar lagi di dalam mobil.

"Aku ingin segera sampai hotel." Ucap Tao disusul helaan napas dalam setelahnya.

"Omong-omong apa nama hotelmu?"

"London Edition. Dari Oxford Street kau bisa belok kanan masuk ke Berners Street lalu hotelnya berada dikanan jalan." Setelah memberi tahukan alamat hotelnya kepada Sehun, tak sadar Tao tertidur pulas di kursi penumpang disebelah Sehun. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sehun melupakan kejadian seperti ini seperti di Korea dulu.

* * *

Ketika masih di kantor yang sama di Korea dulu Sehun sering menunggu Tao lembur menyelesaikan rapat dan tugas kantornya. Kadang dia menunggu di lobby utama kantor atau sering sekali menunggu di ruang kerja Tao kalau Tao tidak ditawan di ruang rapat.

Rasanya senang sekali dulu ia sering menggangu Tao di jam lembur. Tidak ada karyawan lain, hanya mereka berdua diruangan itu. Biasanya Tao akan merasa kesal karena dia takut tiba-tiba ada yang memergoki mereka berdua sedang bersama di satu ruangan karena memang aslinya Sehun tidak bekerja di lantai dan ruangan yang sama dengan Tao.

"Sehun-ah bisa kau tidak terus-terusan berada di ruangan ini? Kau bisa pulang duluan, ku yakin kau pasti lelah hari ini." Keluh Tao ketika melihat Sehun yang sedari tadi berjalan-jalan mengitari ruang kerja Tao, sesekali ia duduk di meja kerja karyawan lain dan kembali berjalan-jalan sambil menunggu Tao menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Tenang saja, ini sudah jam setengah Sembilan malam. Tidak ada karyawan yang masih lembur di bagianmu, Tao." Jawab Sehun enteng. Merasa sangat bosan menunggu Tao, akhirnya Sehun memaikan game yang berada di ponselnya.

Lama kelamaan merasa Sehun diam saja dan tidak berbicara akhirnya Tao menoleh kearah Sehun yang ternyata sudah tidur terduduk dimeja sebelah Tao dan masih mengenggam ponsel di tangannya.

"Seharusnya memang kau tidak usah memaksa menungguku kalau ternyata kau juga lelah Sehuna." Ucap Tao sambil mengelus rambut halus Sehun seperti bayi. Berniat tidak membangunkannya, ternyata Sehun langsung terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Tao? maafkan aku, aku ketiduran."

"Tidak apa. Ayo pulang, aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Lanjut Tao sambil membereskan kertas-kertas pekerjaan kantornya. "Nanti biar aku saja yang menyetir, kau kelihatan lelah sekali."

Ini seperti déjà vu saat mereka masih bersama-sama. Sekali-dua kali Sehun melirik kearah Tao yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

'_Tao-ah, kalau dulu aku seorang yang brengsek. Aku ingin memperbaikinya saat ini.'_ Janji Sehun dalam hatinya.

Mobil sedan silver Sehun sudah memasuki parkiran hotel Tao. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Sehun membangunkan Tao yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Tao." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi Tao. "Kita sudah sampai di hotelmu." Lanjutnya membangunkan Tao dari tidurnya.

Sambil menggeliat di tempat duduknya, Tao terbagun memfokuskan mata ke sekitar pengelihatannya. "Ah maafkan aku tertidur selama perjalanan." Ucap Tao lalu mengucek kedua matanya. "Kita sudah sampai?" Tanyanya kepada Sehun.

"Tadinya aku ingin memapahmu sampai ke kamar." Ucap penuturan jujur Sehun. "Sayangnya aku tak tahu berapa nomer kamarmu." Lalu Sehun hanya menampilkan senyum kuda di depan Tao.

"Terimakasih Sehun." Tao menjawab perkatan Sehun dalam kantuknya.

"Sini ku bantu bawakan dokumen-dokumenmu." Sehun lalu mengunci mobilnya dan berjalan bersamaan mengikuti arah jalan menuju kamar Tao.

Sesampainya mengatar Tao hingga ke depan kamar hotelnya, Sehun lalu kembali untuk pulang. Hari ini ia habiskan untuk bekerja dan menunggu Tao hingga selesai rapat. Sehun melirik kearah jam di pergelangan Tangannya –pukul 10 malam ia baru akan keluar dari parkiran hotel Tao. Menurut perhitungannya, waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk kembali kerumahnya akan memerlukan waktu kurang lebih 1 jam lamanya.

Hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari lalu dilalui dengan jadwal kantor yang padat akhirnya hari ini adalah hari terakhir bekerja dalam minggu ini. Sudah menjadi rutinitas Sehun menunggu Tao pulang kerja selama Tao berada di London. Sepertinya itulah sekarang kegiatan yang otomatis dilakukannya.

"Lelah?" Tanya Sehun ketika Tao baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Hmm.. minggu depan aku harus sudah mereview teknis laporan keuangan dan menyicil laporan audit." Tao kini langsung mengambil duduk di sofa tamu ruangan Sehun. "Aku ingin semuanya tepat waktu."

"Tenang Tao, kau terburu-buru sekali." Sehun menghampiri Tao dan duduk disebelahnya. "Ku yakin mereka dapat bekerjasama dengan baik." Jeda Sehun sebentar. "Aku benar kan?"

Tao lalu menggangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Aku ingin minum malam ini." Ucap Tao tiba-tiba.

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh kearah Tao. "Sungguh? Kau ini kenapa suka tiba-tiba."

"Hanya minum Sehun! Tidak sampai mabuk."

"Baik-baik. Ayo!" Ajak Sehun kemudian mereka berdua sepakat meninggalkan kantor.

Menurut penuturan Sehun jam-jam 10 atau 11 malam seperti ini merupakan waktu untuk mendapat _feel_ yang tepat dimana banyak bar dan night club sudah mulai 'bergoyang' dan siap menjalankan berbagai macam shownya.

Tetapi karena mereka berdua sepakat hanya datang untuk minum jadi Sehun memilihkan bar retro tempatnya di Brook Street seberang Barakat Gallery tepatnya sekitar 30 menit tidak jauh dari Hotel Tao berada. Hanya bar kecil tapi cukup menyediakan pelayanan cocktail terbaik di sekitaran London.

Claridge's Bar. Tempatnya sangat baik didalamnya menyediakan musik-musik yang membuat suasana malam menjadi nyaman. Pemandangan yang terlihat dari lantai 3 bar membuat malam bahkan lebih menyenangkan.

Sehun yang sudah memesan cocktail seharga £9.0 menunggu tao yang masih bingung menentukan pesanan sambil membolak balikkan daftar menu.

Melihat kebingungan Tao, Sehun lalu merekomendasi sebuah cocktail yang menurutnya cukup baik di bar ini. "Bloody Mary di bar ini cukup terkenal."

"Hmm.. I don't think so." Jawab Tao ragu.

"Come on! It's just spicy blend of vodka with special Mary mix!" Sehun menjelaskan minuman yang dia rekomendasikan tadi. "Atau kau ingin Mojito? Havana 7 years old, gula dengan irisan lime dan mint yang bercampur aduk dengan es yang hancur?"

"Okay, kalau begitu aku pesan Majito dan Grain Red Australia Rib Eye." Ucap Tao akhirnya menentukan pesanannya. "Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Tao kepada Sehun.

"Samakan saja pesanan makanannya denganmu."

Sambil menunggu pesanan Sehun menceritakan kalau setiap hari Selasa di bar ini ada diisi pertunjukan band yang luar biasa, benar-benar akan membuat atmosfir bar menjadi fantastis dan luar biasa. Selain di bar ini juga banyak tempat lain di sekitar Brook Street hingga menyambung ke Oxford Street yang menawarkan berbagai acara malam yang menyenangkan hingga menggairahkan.

Selama berbincang-bincang dengan Sehun mengabiskan malam. Tao akhirnya tahu bahwa Sehun sudah 3 tahun berada di London untuk dimutasi kerja dari kantornya yang berada di Korea. Selama 3 tahun Sehun disini, banyak sekali hal-hal yang ia ceritakan. Mulai dari awal dirinya menginjakkan kaki di London sampai cerita dirinya tersasar karena baru pertama kali mengendarai mobil sendiri di daerah ini.

Jumat malam ini masih mereka lanjutkan hingga besok, karena Sehun sudah berjanji pada Tao bahwa besok Sabtu dan Minggu dirinya bersedia menemani Tao mengelilingi berbagai wisata di Inggris.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
